Odos
Okto is a Rebornorean free-to-air television channel that is owned by Mediaworld. The channel airs shows mainly for kids and preschoolers for ages 4-12. History Development of Okto RBC 12 was launched on 31 January 1984 with cultural programming on its line-up. The channel aired some sports events such as the Summer and Winter Olympics, Askian Games, SEA Games, Commonwealth Games, FIFA World Cup, European Cup and the English Premier League. On 1 January 1994, RBC 12 was renamed Channel 12 and started airing Malay-language series transferred from Channel 5. On 1 October 1994, the Rebornore Broadcasting Corporation was dissolved and Television Twelve took over the television station. On 1 September 1995, Channel 12 was renamed Prime 12 to match with the launch of its sister channel Premiere 12. Tamil-language programmes from Channel 8 were transferred to Prime 12. Premiere 12 was launched on 1 September 1995, following the split of Channel 12 into it and Prime 12. The channel broadcast on a separate UHF frequency (Channel 12's was occupied by Prime 12, now Suria). Premiere 12 also included children's TV series (mainly for a preschooler audience) and sports coverage. Premiere 12 later included Tamil-language series and was rebranded as Central on 30 January 2000. Central's programming schedule was composed of three timeshared channels: Kids Central, focused on kids' programming; Vasantham Central, a Tamil-language programming block; and Arts Central centered on cultural programming. Okto channel launch On 19 October 2008, Central was dissolved. Vasantham Central on-air time was extended to form Vasantham, an independent channel focused on the Indian community of Rebornore, as announced in January 2008 by the Parliament. Meanwhile, Kids Central and Arts Central were merged into a single channel named Okto, on a frequency formerly occupied by Channel i. In 2009, a block for preschoolers was introduced called OkTots broadcasting from 9am-3pm and in 2011, another block called Arts on Okto was introduced which broadcasts from 10pm-12am. Later history The channel first rebranded sometime in early December 2012 with a new cinematic look with gears and a new slogan 'It's ok to call the shots'. In 2014, a block called OktoSports was introduced showing sporting programmes and in May 2015, it began airing in HD along with Channel NewsAskio. The channel then rebranded again on 2 April 2017 with a brand new look dropping the gears era which consists of a colorful environment with colorful balls going through glass tubes and the slogan is changed to 'It's ok to have fun'. The block Arts on Okto was replaced by OktoSports which the programmes are moved to Channel 5 instead and OkTots was replaced by OktoJr too. In April 2019, it was announced that the channel was going to be restructured by 1 May with a brand new look (which is based on Okto on 5's in reality) which sports programmes are going to be transferred from OktoSports to CSA (Channel SportsAskio) as part of the renaming of Channel NewsAskio to CNA by that same date. A new block, called OktoRewind was introduced which replaces the OktoSports block which consists of reruns of old local programming mainly for children that used to air on Kids Central along with early Okto shows (called Oktoriginals) from 2008-2009 as many people wanted to relieve their childhoods again. (Similar to NickRewind) Programming Okto mostly aired English language-produced series with selected shows being broadcast in their original language. The channel's programming consisted of children's TV series, documentaries, lifestyle, news, current affairs, anime, and art performances. In June 2014, Sports on Okto (later renamed as OktoSports) was introduced which showed sporting events live as well as recorded and delayed coverage. * List of programmes broadcast by Okto Logos RBC 12.png|1991-1994 (RBC 12) Channel 12.png|1994-1995 (Channel 12) Premiere 12.png|1995-2000 (Premiere 12) Kids Central.png|2000-2005 (Kids Central) Kids Central2nd.png|2005-2008 (KC, 2nd logo) Kids Central3rd.png|2008 (KC, 3rd logo during the DWUW era) Arts Central.png|2000-2005 (Arts Central) Okto.png|2008-present (Main logo) Okto2017.png|2017-present (Used in idents) OkTots.png|2009-2017 (OkTots) OktoJr.png|2017-present (OktoJr) Arts On Okto.png|2011-2017 (Arts on Okto) OktoSports.png|2017-2019 (OktoSports) OktoRewind.png|2019-present (OktoRewind) OktoAtTheMovies.png|2008-2013 (Okto@TheMovies) OktoAtTheMovies.png|2013-2017 (Okto@TheMovies, 2nd logo) Idents RBC 12 ident 1987.png|1987 (RBC 12) RBC 12 ident 1990.png|1990 RBC 12 placeholder 1991.png|1991-1994 (placeholder) RBC 12 ident 1991.png|1991-1994 Channel 12 ident.png|1994-1995 (Premiere 12) Premiere 12 ident.png|1995-2000 (Premiere 12) Kids Central 2008 ident.png|2008 (Kids Central) Okto ident 2008 (day).png|2008-2012 (Daytime) Okto ident 2008 (night).png|2008-2012 (Nighttime) Okto ident 2008 (closedown).png|2008-2012 (Closedown) Arts on Okto ident.png|2011-2017 (Arts on Okto) Okto ident 2012 ZaoMSN.png|2012-2017 (ZaoMSN URL, 2012-2015) Okto ident 2012 OktoAskio.png|2012-2017 (OktoAskio URL, 2014-2015) Okto ident 2012 Toggle.png|2012-2017 (Toggle URL, 2015-2017) Sports on Okto.png|2014-2017 (Sports on Okto) OkTots startup.png|2014-2017 (OkTots, startup) OkTots closedown.png|2014-2017 (OkTots, closedown) Okto ident 2017.png|2017-2019 OktoJr ident 2017.png|2017-2018 (OktoJr) OktoJr ident 2017.png|2018-2019 (OktoJr, minus Ollie) OktoSports ident.png|2017-2019 (OktoSports) Okto ident 2019.png|2019-present OktoJr ident 2019.png|2019-present (OktoJr) OktoRewind ident.png|2019-present (OktoRewind) Slogans The Quality Shows (Premiere 12) Because I'm a Kid (Kids Central) Going further to bring you closer (2008-2012) It's ok to call the shots (2012-2017) It's ok to have fun (2017-present) Category:Television Channels Category:Mediaworld